


I'm Going Home

by kinda_ooc_just_a_little



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_ooc_just_a_little/pseuds/kinda_ooc_just_a_little
Summary: .....................................................I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong,.....................................................................................................................I don't regret this life I chose for me,...............................................................................................................................But these places and these faces are getting old,..........................................................................................................................................So I'm going home...................................................................................





	I'm Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



"My love?" You hear a call from the bedroom. You look to see beautiful chocolate eyes peek from the bedroom door. "They let you go home?"

"Yep." You respond, laying down your things on the kitchen counter. "No crime in the city these days. It weird."

He briskly walked up to you and cupped your head in his hands. "Just how I like it." He lowered his head and kissed you softly.

You hum and pulled away. "Yes, but it is oh so boring."

"Boring is good." He turns to pick your bags up and walks toward the bedroom. "Boring keeps you safe."

As he walks out of sight you feel a weird sensation. You felt your body grow cold as you heard distant sounds of yelling and gunshots. You look toward the door. It was coming from there.

"You okay love?" You hear Conner call for you again. You look toward a concerned face.

"I'm fine... just exhausted." You rub your head with your palm. "I feel like... I need to go somewhere."

"Go? But you just got back." He looks at you, concerned.

"No... I need to..." You look toward the door again.

"Sweetheart look at me." You turn your head as Conner grabs your arms. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel... tired."

"You've had a long day." He smiles and kisses your forehead.

"No I... need to go..." You remove his hands from your arms and hold them in yours.

"Why? Why do you have to leave me?"

You look up, surprised at his tone.

"Everything is perfect. Why would you leave?" His grip on your hands tightened in desperation. "You have everything, and it's right here."

You gaze into his eyes. "We both no that that our lives are not that convenient."

"But we could make it this way. Stay like this forever."

All you could do was stare at him, his face desperate for hope. You smile. "I know we'll be fine. You taught me how to be."

You hear the creak of a door behind you. You turn to see nothing but a bright light shining through the front door.

"Please." He whispered.

You didn't turn around, knowing the look on his face would convince you to stay. But this is not your place. You think.

"You don't even know where that goes."

"I don't. But I know this is where I'm supposed to be." You let go of his hands and face the door. "This is my reality."

You feel his arms embrace you from behind. "But this could be our reality. You know this life feels _right_."

You feel tears trailing down your cheeks. "It does. And I want it so bad but... I was never cut out for the stay-at-home wife life anyway." 

"That's a shame. I would have even let you be the husband."

You chuckle and grin, the taste of tears staining your mouth. "To be honest, I'm scared. Not as scared as when I first met you... but pretty close." You feel his grip tighten. "But there's scarier things to be afraid of." You turn to him, strong in your resolve. The look upon his face; him not looking at you. He looked like a kicked puppy, tears welling in his eyes. Your heart clenched your tighter and filled with pain. But you knew you had to go. You had to _sacrifice _.__

____

____

"Hey," you tilt his chin to yours. "I will always and forever love you."

"If you did you wouldn't go, but I know I can't change your mind." He places his hand tenderly on yours. "Just promise me... wherever you're going... don't forget me?"

You smile. "Never." You reach behind his neck and pull him down to kiss him passionately on the lips. He returns the gesture, gently placing his hands on your hips. You release. "I have to go." Turning around, you stop to gaze into the bright light. "Conner, you don't think-" you turn around to find no one. You smile to yourself. Now you know, there is no going back. You walk toward the bright light, take a deep breath, and enter. 

"This is the end." You think.

Or is it the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> * in gruff voice * I'M GOING HOME   
> TO THE PLACE WHERE I BELONG


End file.
